


Tales from the Zones

by robinrunsfiction



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: Imagines and one shots based off Danger Days universe by My Chemical Romance. Fluff, smut and everything in between as indicated on each individual chapter.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Reader, Jet Star/Reader, Kobra Kid/Reader, Party Poison/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Escape (Party Poison)

Growing up, Gerard had always been your friend. You lived next door to each other and held hands as you walked to school together, his little brother Mikey always walking ahead of you.

Adults like to say things about how you were going to get married, go work for BLI, and have a wonderful life together in Battery City. But even in your youthful, drug-hazed mind, something about that seemed terrible. Not the part with Gerard, but something about the rest of it didn’t sound that great.

Then as your last day of school approached, one of the teachers gave a stern and terrifying lecture on what happens when you stop taking the pills BLI supplied and the horrible fate awaiting anyone out in the Zones. It was supposed to quell any teenage rebellion that might be simmering in the classroom before the students were released into their own in Battery City. You glanced at Gerard who glanced back at you.

Everything started months before, when Gerard had somehow forgotten to take his pill one morning and had given your hand a squeeze as he took it to walk to school. You glanced at him and he seemed happier.

“You look beautiful today, (YN),” he said.

“Thanks,” you replied, unsure of where this compliment was coming from, or why, but it seemed better than just the hello he normally greeted you with.

Then at school, the lunchtime pills were distributed and Gerard was back to his old self. Pleasant, but not happy, like everyone.

The next day Gerard again took your hand with a big smile. “(YN), I have to tell you something,” he whispered in your ear. “I forgot to take my pill yesterday, and I decided not to take it today. You should try it, it makes everything better!”

You looked at him skeptically, that couldn’t be right. Why would you feel better without the pills?

“Maybe,” you replied.

That night you didn’t take your pill before bed. The next morning you didn’t take one before school. Gerard was right. A fog had been lifted and you were seeing everything in a brighter light, the good and the bad.

When Gerard took your hand for the walk to school you leaned in and told him that you had skipped two now, and that you understood what he meant.

“You’re very clever Gee, and cute. You should know that,” you said, cheeks blushing. It was a new sensation.

“Thanks,” he responded, kissing you on the cheek.

Now it was months later and you had both fully kicked the pills, discovering ways to make the school officials think you had taken them. Gerard even got his brother off them. And the three of you had plans to break for the Zones that night.

You snuck out of your parents house with a backpack full of the things you thought you’d need and found the Way Brothers in their backyard and you started for the wall.

You had heard through gossip where an escape route was. You found the gap in the barbed wine and chain link monstrosity that surrounded your city and slipped through, followed by Mikey, than Gerard.

You had spent hours deciding what to be called once you escaped. Gerard settled on Party Poison, Mikey on Kobra Kid. You were going to go by (YKN). And you all swore that your old names would stay back in Battery City.

After running for a few hours, your group found a secluded rock outcropping and you quickly built up a fire. Kobra was curled up, his back to the flames, trying to get some rest as Party insisted on keeping watch over his brother.

“You get some rest too (YKN). I can watch.”

“I can’t sleep, look,” you said pointing at the stars. “Its beautiful.”

You both sat looking at the universe stretching on eternally above you before Party broke the silence.

“Remember that day I accidentally forgot to take my pill? And I told you you were beautiful?”

You nodded.

“That moment I saw you is when I realized I had forgotten it, because I felt like I was finally seeing you the way you should be seen.”

You looked into his eyes, unable to speak, instead letting your lips crash against Party’s, hands in his hair, as his pulled you close, the kiss deepening.

You pulled him back as you laid down in the soft cool sand of the desert and he started to kiss your neck, a gasp slipping from your lips. Of all the feelings and sensations you felt since stopping those damned pills, this had to be the best.

You pulled off his old hoodie and t shirt, as his hands found their way to your chest. You leaned up and started leaving marks of your own across Party’s neck. There would be no question in the morning who you each belonged to. He let out a moan before his lips found their way back to yours.

Things moved quickly from there, pants slipping off, not feeling the cold desert air against your skin, the heat between you keeping you more than warm enough. Fumbling touches, gasps, moans, the best feelings either of you had ever experienced, building, building, until you both came under the stars sparkling above you.

Pulling your clothes back on, you curled against Party and he held you close, pressing kisses to the top of your head.

“If I never would have seen you clearly that day, we never would have escaped. I love you, (YN),” Party whispered.

You looked up, slightly startled that he had used the name you had agreed to let go.

“I love you too, Gerard. We’re finally where we belong.”


	2. Bleached Knees (Fun Ghoul smut)

The zones were a very dirty place. The dirt, sand and grit of the dessert got into everything. Your hair, your boots, your clothes, under your mask. Then there was the blood. Sometimes from yourself, sometimes from a drac, sometimes from another Killjoy.

You had just gotten back from doing a supply run with Kobra, and you noticed the white tank top you usually wore under your red leather jacket was completely filthy. Stained with sweat, blood, and dirt, you decided it needed to be washed. . Maybe it was a lingering part of BLI influence on you from before you escaped to the zones, but you took pride in your bright white shirt.

With a spare t-shirt in hand you wandered into the bathroom and peeled off your top, absentmindedly kicking the door shut behind you, but not closing it all the way. You dropped your other shirt and grabbed the bleach from the shelf from where you stored it. The bathroom had a sink that only poured scalding hot water and you didn’t feel like burning your hands off, so you knelt at the edge of the walk-in shower stall. At least that would give you some control over the water temperature. You started carefully pouring the bleach over the dirty spots.

As you started working, Fun Ghoul happened to walk down the hall and a sight caught his eye, you on your knees, in just your bra and black leggings. He tried for about a second to keep the dirty thoughts from his mind, but he couldn’t help himself. He pushed the door open a little more to gain a better view, but the door squeaking on its hinges gave him away. The noise startling you so you spilled some of the bleach.

“Shit, sorry (YKN),” he said, not really trying to excuse himself back out of the bathroom.

“Oh, umm it’s ok, what’s up?” You asked.

Ghoul ran through all the dirty replies he had in his head before he settled on his course of action. He pushed the door all the way closed, before crossing the small room. In a moment his lips were on yours. 

You had always been attracted to Ghoul. His attitude, his dark hair, tattoos, he was the antithesis of everything in Battery City. Ever since you escaped, you couldn’t get enough of being around him.

You ran your hands through his hair as his hands grabbed at your waist, pulling you to your feet, lips never parting. The kiss was hot and passionate and definitely sparked out a lot of pent up sexual tension. You pressed him back against the wall of the shower as his lips began to kiss and bite at your neck and collarbones, down to your chest.

You peeled his shirt off him, tossing it behind you, and let your hands find their way to his belt sighing at the feeling of his lips still all over your body.

“Wasting no time?” he asked as he let his head fall back against the linoleum wall.

“Wasted enough time since I haven’t been doing this every day since I got to the zones,” you replied, dropping to your knees.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered as you took him in your mouth, working him agonizingly slowly. You glanced up at him through your lashes and watched as he sighed in pleasure. He tangled his hands through your hair and let out a groan as he pulled you back to standing. 

“You can’t let me have all the fun,” he said as he glanced over at the sink. “Come here.” He lifted you up by the waist, setting you down on the cold porcelain. His tattooed hands made quick work of your leggings, casting them aside. He pressed into you.

As he started to move, slowly, taking in every inch of you. You let you a moan that made his knees weak.

“Better keep it down, or someone is gonna come in here,” he whispered in your ear.

“Good, let them,” you replied with a wink and he let out a growl, thrusting in harder, another moan, louder than the last, escaping your lips.

You ground yourself against him as he slammed into you. “Fuck, I, fuck,” you stuttered.

“Yea you do,” he laughed. You couldn’t help by laugh a little too, but you were quickly reminded of what you were trying to communicate.

“I’m fuckin close,” you moaned, and you felt yourself sliding off the edge, he followed shortly after. Both of you sweaty, panting messes. Ghoul let his head rest on your shoulder before tenderly placing a few kisses along your neck, before again reaching your lips.

“See ya ‘round,” Ghoul said with a shit eating grin as he fixed his pants and grabbed his shirt from the floor.

“Don’t be a stranger,” you retorted as you hopped off the sink, and pulled on your legging. Turning back to the shower, you rinsed the bleach off your tank top, finally completing the task you had originally come into the bathroom for. You draped the wet item over the edge of the sink to dry and finally pulled on your other shirt.

You headed out to where the others were killing time, Ghoul shooting you a wink. 

“Hey (YKN), what the hell happened to you knees?” Jet Star pointed out.

You looked down at the spots where you must have knelt in the spilled bleach when you were going down on Fun. You felt your cheeks start to go red as you tried to think of a good enough excuse.

“Wait, and what’s on your neck?” Party asked before seeming to answer his own question. “So that’s what I could hear from my room!” Party exclaimed looking over at Ghoul who was also starting to turn a bit pink across his cheeks.

“I told you they’d hear!” He said with a laugh.

“And I told you I didn’t care!” You shot back. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you down so you were sitting in his lap, pressing a kiss to one of the hickies on your neck as he wrapped his arms around you


	3. The Only Hope For Me Is You (Kobra Kid)

When you first arrived at the diner, you were riding in the backseat of your crew leader’s car. Kobra had been outside soaking up the sunshine on a rare quiet day, but when your car rolled up he couldn’t help but watch you.

The two other Killjoys you arrived with went in to the dinner to talk to Party. You had been waiting outside, shuffling around, kicking rocks around with your boot. Kobra watched silently, looking you over, one thing in particular catching his eye.

“Hey,” he shouted and you stopped to look at him. “I like your ring.”

You smiled at walked over to him.

“Thanks, I found it while scavenging one day. My name is (YKJN) what’s yours?”

“Kobra Kid.”

“So that’s why you like the ring,” you said with a smile looking down at the black, sparkling metal serpent that wrapped it’s way around your finger.

He shrugged and got up. You talked about what your crew was doing, some spots to look out for along the way, and the last time you had run ins with some Dracs.

“Hey (YKN), we’re staying here tonight,” your leader shouted from the open door of the diner. You nodded and smiled at Kobra. He smiled back

“Let’s go inside,” he said leading the way. Inside you met Jet Star, Party Poison, and Fun Ghoul. You liked this band of Killjoys almost instantly. You had been running with your crew for a long time now, so you always liked meeting someone new.

Throughout the night, you thought you caught Kobra looking at you, but he left his dark sunglasses on, so you couldn’t be sure. You smiled his way a few times, hoping he’d notice, when he shot one back, you knew he had.

You had been trying to get comfortable on the soft pleather seat of the diner booth you were trying to sleep in for a while. Your arm not really a sufficient pillow.

“Hey,” Kobra whispered. You sat up and saw he was holding a pillow. “Will this help?”

“Yea, thanks,” you whispered back, taking the pillow from him. “I’m not really that tired tonight though.”

“Wanna go outside?”

You nodded and followed him out and you both sat against the back wall of the diner.

“I hope you come back through this way, after you get done with this run,” he said quietly.

You felt a rush of confidence and grabbed his hand that was absentmindedly playing with the pebbles in the dirt. “I hope so too.” You looked up at him for any kind of response. You were thankful it was dark so he didn’t have his sunglasses hiding what his eyes were doing.

Now his beautiful hazel eyes were looking between your hand intertwined with his, your lips, and your eyes. You found yourself leaning towards him, and his lips met yours. His other hand caressed your cheek, a moment of tenderness in the middle of the harsh environment of the zones.

When you parted you leaned you head against his shoulder and you both watched the stars until you started to feel sleepy and you went back in to the diner.

Kobra pressed a kiss to your forehead before he went back to his room and you snuggled into the pillow he lent you. It smelled like him in the best way and you were still smiling the next morning when you woke up. When your leader got up, you knew your time with Kobra was over, but you really hoped you would see him again.

You lingered behind in the diner, using a mirror to pull your hair to keep it off your neck under the desert sun. You saw in the reflection Kobra walk up behind you.

“Stay safe out there,” he said quietly.

“Same to you,” you said turning to face him. “You better be here when I come back through.”

Kobra nodded and pulled you to him, placing another kiss on your lips.

“Come on (YKN), let’s go!” You heard your leader shout from outside. You pulled back.

“Later Kid,” you said as you exited the diner, pulling your bandanna up over your face.

~

A couple weeks later, Kobra was organizing the supplies that he and Jet had just picked up when he heard the doors of the diner open.

“You’ll be ok,” he heard Party telling someone. Before Kobra could leave the kitchen to see who his brother was talking to, he got his answer.

“Yea, I know,” he heard you say. Kobra burst through the kitchen door to see you leaning against a table. Your face was sunburned, a wound that looked a couple days old scarring your bare shoulder. Everything you were wearing caked in dirt.

“(YKN), what happened?” Kobra asked, rushing over to you.

“I said I’d come back,” you said wearily with a sad smile. “We got ambushed. My crew got ghosted, I played dead and the Dracs left me there for the vultures. I managed to get back to the car and here I am.”

“Fuck,” Kobra muttered as Party came back out with the first aid kit.

“Got anyone else?” He asked as he pulled out some gauze.

“No,” you sighed.

“You got me,” Kobra replied. “I mean us,” he corrected quickly. You looked at him, and then Party who was looking at Kobra as well. You didn’t reply, not knowing if this was his place to make the call that you join them.

“He’s right, you can stay with us if you want,” Party said with a nod. “You must have a good head on your shoulders if you can survive a dust up with Dracs and make it out alive.”

You nodded and smiled at Kobra, remembering what he said as brother cleaned your wound.

You quickly settled into the routine of your new life with the Fabulous Killjoys. When your arm was healed completely, you started to accompany Kobra on his patrol runs through the Zones, riding on the back of his motorcycle. You lived for the thrill of flying across the desert roads, and he loved the feeling of your body pressed against his back, arms wrapped around him tightly. On these runs, outside of the eye of the others, Kobra would run his hands through your hair before pulling down your bandanna to kiss you under the desert sun.

One morning you woke up and were pulling yourself together when you realized your snake ring was missing. You tried to remember where you took it off the night before, if you had set it next to the cot where you slept, or maybe in the kitchen you wondered. You glanced around, but it wasn’t anywhere you could find. You wondered if someone had crept in and stolen it, but pushed the worries out of your mind and assumed it would turn up somewhere and got on with your day.

The day was long and especially hot, but when the sun began to set, the heat dissipated quickly. After finishing another dry dinner, you had wandered out in front of the diner to look at the sun setting in the distance. Behind you the diner door opened and Kobra stepped out, pulling on his jacket, yours in his hand.

“Wanna walk?” Kobra asked handing you your jacket. 

“Yea,” you replied, taking his hand. You walked down behind the diner, and out to a little rock outcropping above a small valley. You both sat down next to the edge of the rocks, you let your feet hang over the edge, swinging them gently.

“(YKN),” Kobra said softly after a few minutes of comfortable silence watching the sun sink lower. You glanced over at him and he seemed nervous.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“Nothing, it’s,” he paused and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the black serpent that usually occupied a finger on your right hand. 

“You found it!” You exclaimed.

“(YKN), I didn’t have anything else to use, but I figured this would work. I want to ask you to umm… to be my girl until the end.”

You clasped your hand over your mouth, astounded at what he was asking. You just nodded.

“I love you (YKN), and I know it’s dangerous but I want everyone to know,” he said slipping the ring onto your left ring finger.

“I love you too, Kid” you said cupping his cheek and pulling him to you in a tender kiss. “I’m yours.”


	4. Keep You Safe Tonight (Fun Ghoul)

You ducked behind a rock outcropping before glancing out to see if you had been followed. You had gotten away from the Drac that had ambushed you and Fun Ghoul while on the way back from Tommy Chow Mein’s on a supply run. 

Fun had to practically beg Party to let him drive the Trans Am on this run, and he only relented because Kobra had been injured in a shootout a couple days before and he refused to leave his brother’s side. Now the vehicle was on the side of the road, swarmed with Dracs, and Fun was nowhere to be found.

“Where are you, you bastard,” you muttered under your breath. You had no idea how you were going to get out of this alive, especially if something had happened to Fun, or if he had run off.

Then you heard blaster fire and looked back at where the Dracs were huddled. One was on the ground, it appeared to be shot square between the eyes. Then you spotted Fun, somehow he had climbed up on top of another rock formation and was picking off Dracs before they could realize where he was. You took the opportunity to start firing as well to confuse them further. 

When Fun realized what was happening he glanced down and gave you a smirk, which you rolled your eyes at. There was something about Fun Ghoul that always rubbed you the wrong way, but you couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

That’s when the Dracs realized where you both were shooting from, they split up and came after both of you.

“Shit shit shit!” You groaned as you took off running again, this time toward where Fun was. You couldn’t risk getting split up again and you needed to stick close to him, whether you liked it or not. As you ran, you heard shots whizzing past you, and you aimed back and shot wildly, hoping that you would hit something. 

While glancing back, you didn’t see the rock ahead of you. You tripped, skidding across the dirt, you blaster tumbling out of your reach. You glanced back and saw a Drac advancing on you so you ducked into what you thought was a shortcut back to the car, but turned out to be a dead end. When you turned back, the Drac was standing in front of you with a mask. 

“I’d rather be dead than a Drac!” You spat as he approached you.

Just then both of you were distracted by the sound of blaster fire getting closer and before you could fully process what was happening, Fun was tackling the Drac from behind, knocking the mask and blaster from his hand. Fun had the Drac dusted in a second.

He looked up at you, weaponless but defiant. “Come on!” He said, holding out his hand to you.

You didn’t know what he was doing, but took his hand anyway and followed him out of the alcove. You grabbed your blaster from where you dropped it and you both made your way toward the Trans Am.

You didn’t know where the small grenade was thrown from, but both you and Fun spotted it as it was lobbed your way and you turned and ran the opposite direction. Seconds later, you felt Fun throwing himself over you as the bomb went off, shrapnel whizzing past you.

Your ears rang as you groaned under the weight of the other Killjoy. “Fun, you okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine,” he said, but you could hear him wincing as he sat up.

“No you’re not,” you said when you could get a look at the pain on his face.

Just then another blaster shot flew past you. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” You shouted as you grabbed your blaster and picked off the last Drac that was still standing. “Where are you hurt?”

“I’m not,” he said in the least convincing voice you’d ever heard.

“No you are not, stop fucking playing macho man and lying to me,” you said crawling around to look at his back. His vest was littered with metal shrapnel and blood seeping out of the dozens of small cuts. “Fuck Fun, you coulda died.”

“Takes more than a ‘nade to kill me.”

“Come on, we gotta get you patched up before you lose any more blood. When we get to the car, lay in the back, I’m driving.”

“Nuh uh, Party told me I was responsible for her,” he said as you helped him off the ground.

“And you’re gonna bleed all over the driver’s seat, and then Party will kill you himself.”

Fun finally relented and carefully laid face down in the back seat. You sped through the desert until you remembered an outpost you had stopped at before wasn’t far away and they likely had a first aid kit. You sped behind the old gas station so any passing Dracs wouldn’t stop to look for you and got out. 

“This isn’t the diner,” Fun hissed as he got out.

“No, but I’m not going any further until we get you patched up and I know this place has supplies and we won’t have to tap into the ones we just got for Kobra.”

You got him inside and had him sit down on a stool as you grabbed the first aid kit. “Careful,” you said as you helped him slide his arms out from the vest. “Shirt too.”

“Really?”  
“Yea, it’s practically shredded anyway.”

“Are you sure you don’t just wanna see me half naked?” He winked over his shoulder and you glared at him in response.

“Shut up,” you said as you looked at the cuts littering his inked back. “All your tattoos are gonna make this much more complicated.” You took out the tweezers and started picking out pieces of metal and he hissed. “Sorry.” He just grunted in reply and you went back to work. Once the pieces were out you took out the astringent and wet a rag. “This is gonna sting.”

“AH! Fuck!” He yelped.

“Sorry,” you whispered while wincing. “And thank you.”

“For what?” He grumbled.

“For saving me like a dozen times today,” you said softly.

He just nodded. “It’s what I had to do.”

“You coulda died at like every turn, but you came back for me, and took the shrapnel for me.” As the words left your mouth, your fingers glanced over the cuts in his back and you felt something you never thought you would for Fun Ghoul. It wasn’t just appreciation, it was affection. “So thank you.”

He just nodded again as you set to work bandaging up the largest cuts, the smaller ones would have to close up on their own. As you patched the last cut on his shoulder, you let your fingers linger over the wound, and he reached up with his other hand and placed it over yours. You looked up at him, meeting his green eyes as his dark hair fell in his face.

“(YKN), I’d do anything to keep you from getting hurt,” he said with a soft sincerity that you’d never heard from him before. “And thank you for taking care of me.”

Your breath hitched in your chest as you reached up and brushed the dark strand of hair out of his face. He stood up then, one hand still holding your, the other reaching up and pulling you to him. Your desert air chapped lips met his and every annoyance and every frustration he had caused you melted away. You still didn’t know what it was that had always rubbed you the wrong way with Fun, but it didn’t matter now. Nothing mattered but the moment you were in.

When you pulled back you looked at him wide eyed, and he looked back at you, vulnerability written across his face, all but pleading with you not to tell him to never do that again.

“If you want me, (YKN), I’ll follow you into any battle, any time,” Fun said, voice still barely above a whisper.

“I don’t want you to follow me. I want to fight alongside you Fun,” you replied as you reached up and pulled him in for another kiss.


	5. Race (Kobra Kid)

“Shit! Shit shit shit! Fuck!” Kobra shouted from the other room and you winced at the sound of your boyfriend in pain.

“There,” Party said and Kobra groaned, that’s when you decided it was safe to peek inside the door.

“Fixed him?” You asked.

“Yea, popped his shoulder back into place real easy,” Party said helping his brother into a makeshift sling.

“But I can’t fucking race like this!” Kobra exclaimed, frustration bubbling up in his voice. “I got a race in three days against that ritalin rat from Zone Four, Blade, on the getaway mile.”

“So?” You asked, sharing a confused look with Party.

“I bet my bike.”

“You what?!” You and Party both shouted at the same time and Kobra winced.

“I know I could beat ‘em and we need another bike, it was a sure bet!”

“Until you got hurt,” Party said, rubbing his hand over his face. Kobra groaned again in response and that’s when you had an idea.

“I’ll ride for you,” you said and both brothers turned to look at you. “What? I can do it! I’ll save your bike and I’ll earn my own! Do you trust me?”

“Should I?” He asked. You shot daggers at him and he looked down. “Sorry.”

“Wait, (YKN) can ride?” Party asked.

“Yea, I’ve been teaching ‘em how to ride for a while now,” Kobra replied. “But Blade races dirty, I don’t want you gettin hurt!”

“I won’t get hurt, and even if I lose, at least we went down fighting, right? Isn’t that what we’re all about in the first place?”

The brothers both nodded in response. 

“Okay,” Kobra replied. “You’re right, it’s better than nothin.”

You beamed, even if inside you were a little nervous that you would win, or worse, get hurt or killed.

~

The day of the race, you rode Kobra’s bike out to the start line, and the guys followed behind in the Trans Am. Kobra had argued that his arm was feeling better, but no one believed him enough to let him race.

“What’s this?” Blade asked when he saw you pull off your helmet and the others, including Kobra still in his sling, getting out of the car.

“I’m racing in place of Kobra,” you said defiantly.

“We didn’t agree to this,” he spat, not even looking your way.

“We never said we couldn’t have subs,” Kobra argued, squaring up to the other ‘joy, despite his injury. “(YKN) just learned to ride, this should be an easy win for you. What are ya scared of?”

Blade glanced over at you, then back at Kobra. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

You nodded and turned to get back on the bike, when Kobra grabbed your arm, pulling you back. “(YKN), hang on.”

“Yea?”

“I know you’re gonna win,” he smiled, caressing your cheek as he pulled you in for a deep kiss.

“Let’s go!” Blade shouted and you broke the kiss, You pulled your helmet on and mounted the bike. There was a girl waiting at the start line, blaster raised in the air to signal the start. You glanced over at Blade and you could tell he was glaring at you so you turned your attention back to the starting gun.

“Three! Two!” And with a blast, the gun was fired and you took off down the stretch of Route Guano.

You had no idea where Blade was in relation to you, all you knew was he wasn’t ahead of you and you weren’t about to take your eyes off the road. Suddenly the other bike appeared in the corner of your peripheral vision. You were so close to the finish line, you weren’t sure if the bike had much more left in it, but you shifted, accelerating further. A moment of fear shot through you as the bike began to shake at the increased speed, but you were gaining on him. You got lower on the bike, decreasing your wind resistance and gave the bike a little more speed. The finish was right in front of you and you were neck and neck with Blade.

You both crossed the line and slowed the bike to a stop. You pulled off your helmet and looked at ‘joy at the finish. He smirked and pointed at you. You threw your hands up in the air in victory as Blade threw his helmet down in anger. Just then the Trans Am pulled up at the finish and the gang rushed out cheering your name.

“You did it!” Kobra grinned. “Oh my god, I love you!” He said grabbing you again and pulling you into an excited kiss.

“I told you I could! I learned from the best!” You grinned. Party, pulled you into a hug, as Jet and Ghoul patted your back and ruffled your hair congratulating you.

“We’re gonna celebrate tonight!” Party cheered as Blade handed you the keys to your new bike.

“Wait, who’s gonna ride the other bike home?” You asked.

“I can,” Jet offered. “I’m not good enough to race, but I can ride.”

You nodded and tossed him the keys. “I’m gonna ride my bike home,” you smirked and started laughing when you saw Kobra’s shocked expression.

“Wait, that wasn’t the plan!” He argued. 

“I’ll see ya back at the diner love!” You said placing a kiss on his cheek and getting back on the bike with a wave over your shoulder.


	6. In The Middle of A Gun Fight (Jet Star)

It was an ordinary clap with a unit of Dracs scrounging through the desert for unsuspecting Killjoys on their own. But what they found was you, Party Poison, and Jet Star itching for a fight. The ‘Joys made quick work of the Dracs, but one slipped off.

“Where’d that last bastard get off to?” You asked, taking off ahead of the other two. 

“Hey, (YKN), wait!” Jet called after you.

When Jet rounded the boulder he spotted the Drac jumping down just behind you. Before he could shout a warning or grab his holstered blaster, the Drac smashed a bottle over your head.

You fell to your knees in pain, and a moment later the Drac was on the ground next to you, dead. Jet ran over, blaster still in hand and helped you to your feet.

“Shit (YKN) are you ok? That looked really bad, I think you’re bleeding!”

“It’s not as bad as it looks,“ you winced.

“You’re not very convincing,” Jet retorted. 

“Yea, yea, I’m fine,” you replied. But your vision was starting to go dark at the edges.

“(YKN)? (YKN)?!” You heard Jet shouting your name and the last thought you had before everything went black is that he sounded really scared.

Jet watched as your eyes rolled back and your knees gave out from under you. He caught you in his arms as he shouted your name.

“Party! Party! It’s (YKN)! Help!” Jet shouted.

Party rounded the boulder to see Jet lifting your limp, bloodied body. “What happened?”

“We gotta get ‘em back to the car, hurry!” Jet said as they both made their way back to the car.

Jet got into the backseat, cradling you against him. He after checking the wounds on your scalp, he tried to dab away the blood that was seeping out of your hair. He also kept checking to make sure you still had a pulse, that your breathing hadn’t stopped, he wasn’t going to lose you today.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” he pleaded under his breath.

Party glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the fear in his friend’s face. He knew Jet had a thing for you, but he hadn’t worked up the courage yet to say anything. Party knew Jet was now worried he would never get a chance.

“We’re almost there,” Party said.

“Can you go any faster?” Jet pleaded.

“Not unless you want to risk all our lives,” Party replied.

They sped up to the diner, Party holding open the door for Jet who was carrying you.

“Kobra! Get in here!” Party shouted for his brother “And bring the med kit!”

Jet laid you down on one of the cots in the back as Kobra rushed into the room. 

“What happened?” He asked when he saw the dried blood on your face.

“Drac played dirty and knocked (YKN) out with a bottle,” Party explained as Jet held your hand.

Kobra nodded. “Get their legs above their head,” he said as he opened the box their medical supplies were stored in. He opened a small vial and waved it under your nose.

When you opened your eyes, the first thing you saw was Jet’s concerned face, then Kobra smiling down with a look of satisfaction.

“How are you feeling?” Kobra asked.

“Pain,” you groaned, and felt Jet squeezing your hand tighter.

“I hate to break it to ya, but we didn’t want you unconscious any longer than you already were, and we still need to get the glass out of your hair and clean up those cuts.”

“Fuck,” you replied, squeezing your eyes shut.

“What the hell is going on?” You heard Fun Ghoul asking from across the room.

“(YKN) got knocked out by a Drac,” Party replied over his shoulder.

“Shit,” he muttered. “How you holding up Jet?”

You glanced over and saw Jet glaring daggers across the room. Why did Fun care how Jet was doing? Why was he so mad?

While you were lost in thought, Kobra started combing through your hair, using tweezers to extract the bits of glass. You winced in pain, letting out a hiss and Jet’s eyes were back on you in a flash.

A while later you were bandaged up, cleaned up, and resting. Everyone had left the room except for Jet, who was still hovering at your bedside, keeping a watchful eye on you.

“You were right you know,” you said.

Jet looked down at you, confused. “About what?”

“Everything,” you said with a light laugh as you sat up. “I should have waited for backup. I wasn’t fine, obviously. And thank you for helping me.”

“Of course, we gotta look out for each other out here,” he said looking down.

“Jet,” you said sternly and he looked up at you. “Where are the other guys? Not here. Who was holding my hand when I woke up?”

Jet sighed. “Me.”

“Jet, I care about you too. And not in the same way I care about Party, Kobra and Fun,” you said, taking his hand.

Jet looked down at your hand in his, and ran his thumb over your knuckles. When he looked back at you, you were smiling softly, head tilted to the side. What he learned today was that he couldn’t wait any longer to tell you how he felt. In the zones, there was no time like the present and with the way you were looking at him right now, he had to make his move.He leaned in and kissed you harder than he meant to, given you were recovering from a head injury, but he had been waiting so long for this moment and he wasn’t going to wait any longer. 

You couldn’t help but smile as your lips connected, it felt like a spark was going through you and the nagging pain from your injury was the last thing on your mind. You had wondered for so long what it would be like to kiss Jet, but you didn’t expect it to be this passionate, as you always assumed he would kiss you gently, so you were very pleasantly surprised. 

When you both pulled back for air, Jet smiled and then let his forehead rest against yours. “I’m just so glad you’re ok (YKN), I don’t know what I’d do without you.”


	7. Not Heartless (Fun Ghoul)

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” You sighed as you looked up. Your blaster was up on a beam in the garage behind the diner. Kobra and you had been having a prank war for weeks, but now it had gotten to the point of being dangerous in case you were suddenly ambushed. You started hunting around for anything you could use to knock it down, eventually going back into the diner, digging around for anything.

“What are you looking for?” you heard Fun Ghoul ask behind you.

“Ha!” You exclaimed as you found a broom, probably never used by a Killjoy, and ran back out to the garage. You jumped and swung the broom, but you just weren’t tall enough.

“What are you doing?” You heard Ghoul ask behind you.

“Kobra and I were pranking each other, but he took it too far,” you said, jumping up, swinging again, but not coming anywhere near knocking the blaster off.

“Do you need help?”

“No…” you said jumping again. “Yes.”

“Are you gonna say please?” He smirked.

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Ya know, I don’t even know why I asked you, it’s not like you’re a giant.”

“Fine, wander through the desert unarmed, I hope the Dracs dust you quick,” he said, turning to go.

“Ugh fine. Please help me?”

He turned around, the smirk still on his face. “Fine, since you asked so nice.”

“Are you always a dick?” You asked as he crossed the room.

“Only for you sweetheart,” he said with a wink, as he started pushing over an empty metal storage cabinet. “Come here.” 

You rolled your eyes and obliged. “Ok what?”

“Here,” he said, grabbing your arm and pulling you closer to him. You tripped over your own feet and almost fell into him, grabbing his arm to keep yourself upright. When you looked up, you were aware of how close you really were to each other. “Careful,” he breathed.

“Yea,” you shook your head, trying to get the thoughts of how his lips looked out of your mind. “What do you want me to do?”

“Give me a boost,” he replied. You knitted your fingers together and he stepped in with one foot and you lifted him up as he pulled himself on top of the cabinet. He then crawled out onto the beam.

“You’re gonna break your fuckin neck!” You shouted at him.

“Nah, I’m fine. How bad did you piss Kobra off that he put this thing all the way up here?”

“I dunno, but I’m gonna kick his ass,” you muttered. 

Ghoul grabbed your blaster, tucked in the back of his waistband. He then grabbed the beam, swung his leg over and hung from the beam for a second, looking down at you. You didn’t notice as you were too distracted by the sliver of tattoo covered skin that was now sticking out from between his waistband and shirt. Suddenly he let himself drop to the ground in front of you.

“Geez, watch out,” you muttered, as he popped up with a grin in his face. “What do I owe you?”

Ghoul looked at you confused. “Nothin.”

“Really?” You asked, surprised.

“(YKN), I’m not as heartless as you think,” he replied, holding up the blaster.

You rolled your eyes as you took it and holstered it. “You wouldn’t help Party dye his hair without making him promise you half a can of power pup.”

“That’s because I hate how it stains my hands,” he replied and took a step closer and you didn’t back up. It felt like the air between you was sizzling with tension. Your eyes were locked until you glanced down at his lips. He noticed and smiled. You steeled up your nerves and leaned in and kissed him.

Before today you had never thought about kissing Ghoul. Punching him in the face? Once or twice, but kissing? Never.

His lips moved against yours and his hand found your waist. You reached up and ran your hand through his hair. You really really liked kissing Ghoul, it was probably the most fun you’ve had in ages. But then you heard the motor of the Trans Am outside and you both pulled back.

“Damn (YKN),” Ghoul murmured, one hand still on your waist.

You shot him a smile back. “We should do that again some time.” He just nodded in response. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna get some revenge on Kobra.”


	8. You're Not The Boss of Me (Party Poison)

You’d been looking forward to going to check out the next Mad Gear and Missile Kid show for days since Dr. D mentioned it on the radio. There were rumors that Korse was waiting to crash the show with a bunch of Dracs and ruin the good time, but you weren’t concerned. In fact, the only person that seemed to care at all was your friend and gang leader Party Poison.

“(YKN), you aren’t going to that show alone,” Party sighed. “The other guys aren’t gonna be back from their supply run until morning and someone has to watch the Girl, so I can’t come bail you out if shit goes Costa Rica.” 

“I’ll be fine,” you said with a roll of your eyes.

“No, you have to stay here,” Party argued back, his tone much more stern than before.

“Says who?” You retorted, pulling on your holster.

“Me,” he said, taking a step toward you. 

You wouldn’t allow yourself to be intimidated. You straightened up and squared your shoulders to him. “You’re not the boss of me,” you snapped, your face inches from Party’s.

“Last time I checked I was,” he retorted.

You narrowed your eyes into a glare. “Then you’re gonna have to figure out how to stop me.” 

In a flash Party’s lips were on yours. The kiss was harsh but passionate and caught you off guard, causing you to stumble back against the table in the booth behind you. You couldn’t deny that you had wondered what kissing Party would be like, but you didn’t think it would happen like this.

He pulled back for a second, his eyes searching your face, before you grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him back to you, deepening the kiss. One of Party’s hands ran through your hair, and the other found your waist, gripping as if he let go you’d slip away and be gone for zone one in a second.

“Party… (YKN)… I had a bad dream,” you heard a small voice say from across the room. 

Party pulled back and bit his lip before turning his attention to the Girl. “Bummer! Come on, let’s get you back in bed,” he said leading her back to her bed.

“Were you and (YKN) kissing?” You heard her ask and you couldn’t help but laugh quietly.

When Party came back out, he was relieved to find you still sitting on the table where he left you. “You didn’t go.”

“No, I think it’s more important I stay here tonight. Seems we have some talking to do.”

Party laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yea, I guess we do.”

“I always wondered what kissing you would be like. Can’t say I was disappointed.”

“So you’d do it again?” Party smirked.

“Definitely,” you nodded. “Sooner the better really.”

“That can be arranged,” he said as he closed the distance between you, lips on yours again.


	9. I Don't Believe In Luck (Fun Ghoul)

Fun Ghoul looked on with annoyance as (YKN) and Party laughed together across the diner. (YKN) was always hanging around Party ever since he brought her back to the diner a few weeks back and Fun couldn’t stand it.

Party and Kobra had been on a regular supply run out to Zone 4 when the Trans Am started having problems, but while trying to fix it, the Venom Brothers were ambushed by a carload of Dracs. The way Kobra tells it, (YKN) arrived seemingly out of nowhere and picked off more than her share of Dracs and saved them from getting dusted. In exchange for saving their lives, Party made her a member of their gang since she wasn’t running with any other crew. 

Fun knew that as the de facto leader of the Fabulous Killjoys, Party had the right to bring anyone into their fold, but it didn’t change the fact that it bugged him. Having a girl changed the whole dynamic of the gang and he was pretty certain her presence was a distraction and someone could end up getting hurt. Or at the very least he knew she was distracting him.

(YKN) must have noticed him staring as she glanced over at him. He rolled his eyes and went outside despite the sun beating down, baking the hard, dry desert. He grumbled the whole way back to the shed behind the diner. It wasn’t fair. He couldn’t put his finger on what exactly, but something about it all just wasn’t fair.

~

After a few more days of awkwardly ending conversations when the other would walk into the room, and going out of their way to avoid each other, to Fun’s relief he heard her leaving on her bike. He sighed, now things were back to normal for a few hours.

But then (YKN) didn’t come back. As the sun moved across the sky, a tension headache started building in the back of Fun’s head and he hated it. He hated it almost as much as not knowing where (YKN) had gone to. It was nearly sunset when Fun couldn’t take it any longer.

“Where has (YKN) been?” Fun asked when he found Party in the kitchen.

“I dunno, maybe she decided she didn’t stay here anymore,“ Party replied pointedly.

"What does that mean?” Fun retorted.

“I thought you’d be glad she’s gone,” Party answered. “You never made her feel welcome.”

Fun was stunned. “Why does it matter how I make her feel? She’s your girl, don’t you care where she is? She could get dusted and you wouldn’t even know where to find her mask to take back to the mailbox!”

“What the hell do you mean my girl? Me and (YKN) are just friends! We’ve never even hooked up, I’m not into her like that.”

“Really?” Fun’s tone was much softer.

“Yea. Again, I don’t know why you’re suddenly so worried about her, but she can hold her own. And if not, well… not much we can do now,” Party said as he pushed past Fun Ghoul.

Fun shook his head and went into the back room and started pacing. Something wasn’t right, he could tell. He glanced over at her cot, that’s when he noticed something near her pillow. He rushed over and picked up her choker, the one he’d never seen her take off.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he ran his fingers along the necklace. He wrapped the cord around his neck, tying it securely. He couldn’t decide what to do; go look for her and hope she’s alive and just over being at the diner with them, or more specifically him and his shitty behavior, or if he should just accept that she was gone, either alive or dead.

Fun groaned as his headache started to worsen, laying down on his own cot to try to relieve the tension. He closed his eyes for a moment and by the time he opened them, sunlight was coming in the small window and the others were asleep in their cots. Except (YKN).

“I gotta find her,” he muttered to himself before getting out of bed. He snatched the keys to the Trans Am from Party’s coat pocket and set out.

He wasn’t sure where he was going because he didn’t know where she went. As his eyes searched the road from behind his aviators, he decided that there was no point sticking to the main roads, someone else would have found her by then and word would have gone out that she’d been dusted. He remembered overhearing her telling Kobra there was a road off Route Guano that she loved driving down and she had recommended he check it out some time.

He turned off the main drag and onto the side road, hoping it was the right one. As he drove he thought he spotted something reflecting the morning sunlight back at him. He floored it and quickly recognized her bike on its side in the dirt just off the side of the road. On the other side of the road was a white car that the Dracs always rode around in.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he pulled up and scrambled out. All around were the corpses of dead Dracs. Party was right, she could hold her own. He started to look around for (YKN), she had to be around there somewhere he reasoned. 

“(YKN)?!” He shouted, when he spotted running her laying in the sand under a small outcropping of rocks. His heart started hammering in his ears as soon as he spotted her. “Fuck, please be ok, please be ok.“

“Fun?” She mumbled, raising her head, her voice barely above a hoarse whisper. "What the hell are you doing here?”

“I came to find you, are you hurt? What happened?” He asked quickly, looking her over.

“I got caught off guard and surrounded by Dracs. I held my own but that one got me while my back was turned,” she said pointing to the corpse on the ground in the distance. “He shot me in the leg, and I can’t walk on it, so I’ve been hiding out here, just kinda waiting to die.”

“You’re not gonna die out here, I’m gonna bring you home,“ he said, helping her to sit up.

“What do you care? I thought you’d be glad I was gone.”

“I’m not fucking heartless (YKN),” Fun replied, looking a little hurt.

(YKN)’s brows furrowed as she looked at Fun, his hands still on her, sitting closer to her than he ever had before. Then she spotted it. She reached up and ran her fingers along the necklace that hung around Fun’s throat. “You found my lucky necklace.”

“I don’t believe in luck,” he mumbled as he tried to hide the shiver her fingers grazing his skin gave him.

“Where was it?” She asked as he helped her to her feet.

“On your cot.”

“Oh, must have fallen off.”

“That’s how I knew you hadn’t intended to leave for good.”

(YKN) tried not to smirk as he helped her to the Trans Am. “Party let you take the car out? That’s surprising.”

“I didn’t ask him. Not to be a snitch, but the other guys were gonna let you go.”

“Damn. I mean I told Party I wasn’t sure if I wanted to stick around, but…” she trailed off.

“But what?” Fun asked as he started the car.

“But that was because I didn’t think I was totally welcome at the diner.”

A pang of guilt ran through Fun and he winced. “Because of me.”

“Yea,” she said while looking out the window.

The ride was silent, but Fun Ghoul’s mind wasn’t. He got it now, he understood what it was about (YKN) that bugged him so much. He liked her, he liked her a lot, because she was a total badass, and so pretty and he had no chance in hell with her because Party met her before he did and who would ever pick him over Party?

They pulled up in front of the diner and before (YKN) could even get her door open, Fun was rushing to the passenger side to help her out. “Easy does it. Let’s get you inside and rehydrated and fed.”

(YKN) nodded as Fun slipped a tattooed arm around her waist as she wrapped the other over his shoulders.

“(YKN)? Fun?!” Jet asked in shock as the pair walked into the diner. 

“What the hell happened?” Kobra asked, jumping up to help get her in a booth.

“I was on a ride, but I got ambushed. Sound familiar?” (YKN) laughed lightly. “I was just waiting around to die when my hero here came and saved me.”

“(YKN)! I thought you left!” Party exclaimed as he walked back into the front of the diner just as Fun was bringing her a drink.

“Nope, just left for dead apparently,” she said, shooting him a look.

Party glanced from her to Fun. “Sorry, I thought you didn’t wanna be here.”

“Who would wanna give up being a Fabulous Killjoy?” she asked, glancing back at Fun.

He couldn’t be sure, but he felt like there was something to the look she gave him just then. More than just appreciation for getting her home. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

~

Later that day (YKN) was back on her cot, recovering and Frank was hovering outside the door. He wanted to go in and talk to her but he didn’t have any reason to. Then an idea popped into his head.

“Hey (YKN), I meant to give you this back,” he said, taking off her choker and holding it out to her.

(YKN) shook her head. “You said you don’t believe in luck, but I think it was luck that helped you find me today. Keep it, find some more luck.”

Fun hesitated for a moment. (YKN) had to know that you don’t just exchange jewelry with anyone in the Zones, it was a significant gesture. He nodded and put the choker back on.

“It looks good on you,” she said and when he looked up, she was smiling at him.

A smile tugged at his lip as well when he was struck with an idea. He pulled off one of the beaded bracelets around his wrist and offered it to her. “Only seems fair.”

She looked from the bracelet to his face and back to the bracelet in his hand. She took it from him and her fingers lingering on his hand before slipping it on. “Thank you. For everything, especially coming to look for me. I never thought you of all people would.”

“I could never leave you for dead,” he said. “And sorry for being an asshole to you for so long. I…” he trailed off.

“You what?”

“I really like you. I was jealous and being an immature jerk about it.”

(YKN) smiled. “I told you that necklace would bring you luck.”

“Why?”

(YKN) sighed. “I like you too Fun. I was thinking about leaving not because you were an ass, that I can handle, but because someone I like being an ass to me, that hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Fun apologized again and (YKN) couldn’t stand the sight of him feeling so ashamed.

She reached back up and tugged on his hand, pulling him down to her level. “Try your luck again,” she breathed, their faces inches apart.

It only took a second for Fun to close the small distance between them, kissing her hard. She smiled into the kiss as she ran her hands through his long hair. When they pulled back Fun rested his forehead against hers. “Ok, maybe I do believe in luck after all.”


	10. You Idiot (Fun Ghoul)

“For fucks sake Fun,” you muttered under your breath.

“What?” He hissed back in pain as you applied the last bandage to the gash on his tattooed abdomen.

“You never shut up! You’re an idiot and you run your mouth and you never know when to shut up and one day I’m not gonna be here to patch you up and you’re gonna bleed out behind some rundown trading post in the middle of nowhere!” You snapped back, but you were startled to find tears stinging at your eyes. You slammed the first aid kit shut and quickly turned to put it away in the trunk of the trans am.

“I can take care of myself,” he groaned as he got up from the passenger seat where he had sat while you attended to his wounds, but when he reached the back of the car, panic and confusion ran through him when he saw you wiping at your eyes. “Shit, (YKN).”

“Leave me alone,” you sniffled and pushed past him.

“No,” he replied, reaching out and grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you so you were facing him. “What’s wrong.”

“You are an idiot,” you snapped each word out, pulling your arm away from him and stalking back to the drivers seat of the car, slamming the door behind you.

Fun returned to the passenger seat, and found your hands shaking so bad that you couldn’t get the keys in the ignition. He took the keys from your hand and you turned to look at him.

“What are you doing?”

“What is wrong?” He asked again. “Talk to me.”

“I love you, you idiot!”

The silence hung between you two as the moon shone down.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize,” he replied softly.

“Yea, well you’re-”

“Yea, I know, an idiot,” he cut you off. “I am because I didn’t realize you cared so much.”

“Can we go?” You whined.

“No, not until you listen to me,” he said, placing a finger under your chin and turning you to look at him. “I, I love you too (YKN). And I promise, for you and you alone, I’ll be more careful. I’ll shut up now.”

Before he could let go of your chin, you leaned in and kissed him hard. When you pulled back, a smile tugged at his lips before kissing you again even more intensely, all hesitancy gone.

“Do you wanna go back now?” He asked when you pulled back again, holding out the keys.

“Not yet,” you said before leaning in again.


	11. When The Lights Go Out Will You Take Me With You - Part 1 (Jet Star)

It felt like Jet had been lying awake for hours, staring up at the ceiling of the diner. He was tired, but sleep just wasn’t coming to him. Fun, Party, and Kobra were out doing something, he wasn’t totally sure, but it didn’t really matter. (YKN) was the only one who had stuck around and she was asleep on the mattress across the small back office they had turned into the bedroom.

Jet’s eyes were just starting to feel heavy, that familiar, welcome tug of sleep finally coming to him until he heard something. His eyes snapped open when he heard it again. A small whimper, then another. And they were coming from (YKN).

Jet was surprised, he knew (YKN) to be fearless. Not reckless like Kobra or Fun, but always willing to charge into battle. Even when she got injured she gritted her teeth through the pain. To hear such sad sounds coming from her now scared Jet a little.

He slipped off his cot and padded across the cold tile floor and knelt beside where she was laying. It was dark, but he could see she was curled in a ball, shaking.

“(YKN)? Are you ok?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

At the sound of his voice, her eyes shot open, a look of fright like he had never seen on her face. He didn’t know if he had caused and started to pull away when she sat up and threw her arms around his neck. It took him a moment to realize she was sobbing against his shoulder. 

“Jet, oh my god, I, I don’t, I can’t, oh my god,” she muttered between sobs.

Jet wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as he rubbed her back soothingly. “Shh, it’s ok, I got you.”

After a few minutes, (YKN) started to calm down and pulled back slightly from Jet. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”

“What happened? A nightmare?”

“Yea. Like the worst one I ever had. Can… can you stay over here with me tonight?”

A smile tugged at Jet’s lips, but he wasn’t sure if (YKN) could see it in the dark. “Yea, of course.”

(YKN) slid over, making room for him on the mattress as he pulled the sheet over himself. Before he could realize, (YKN) had curled into Jet’s side, hugging him tightly, face pressed against his shoulder that was still damp with her tears.

“Better now?” He asked when they both were settled in, his arms around her.

(YKN) nodded. “Yea.”

“What happened?” Jet asked tentatively. “I mean if you wanna say.”

(YKN) shrugged. “We were fighting dracs but they caught us, all of us, and then we were back in like a facility or something and they were torturing you and I had to watch and I couldn’t get to you.”

“Me?” Jet asked softly. 

“Yea,” she replied. “Just you.”

“Oh.”

“All I wanted was to help you, but I couldn’t and it was the worst.”

“Don’t worry, I’m right here and I’m ok,” he soothed, rubbing her back.

They laid in silence for a while, but a thought was nagging at Jet’s mind. “Hey (YKN)?” He whispered, but when he looked down, her eyes were closed as she breathed softly against his shirt.

“Nevermind,” he murmured as he settled in to sleep.


	12. When The Lights Go Out Will You Take Me With You - Part 2 (Jet Star)

The next morning when (YKN) opened her eyes, the sun was shining in through the small high window in the room. And to her surprise, Jet was still laying with her.

She felt her heart flutter and her cheeks grew warm. She felt so foolish for letting a nightmare get the worst of her like that, but of course Jet was kind and understanding about it. He didn’t even seem freaked out when she told him what happened in the dream. It was true, seeing Jet getting beaten to a pulp by dracs when there was nothing she could do was her worst fear. And waking up in his arms felt like the best dream come true.

Sometime in the night the rest of the gang had come back. On the other side of the room, Party and Fun were curled up together on the other mattress, while Kobra snored lightly on cot Jet had previously vacated so she quietly slipped out from under Jet’s arm and into the front of the diner. 

Plopping down on one of the stools at the counter with a sigh. What would today be like with Jet? Would he wanna talk about it? Yesterday she’d agreed to go to Tommy Chow Mein’s with Jet to pick up some supplies, simply to spend time with him and now there was so much more to it.

Her attention was pulled to Jet walking into the room. He was yawning and stretching, his t-shirt riding up a little and she had to keep from audibly sighing at the sight of a small stretch of skin.

“Morning,” he greeted her with a smile. “Feeling better?”

“Yea, thanks for everything last night,” she replied, feeling her cheeks heating up again. “How soon did you wanna head out on that supply run?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” he replied with a shrug.

‘May as well get this over with’ (YKN) thought.

The trip out and back to Tommy Chow Mein’s shop was quiet. Quieter than any other time when she and Jet hung out together and she kinda hated it. She loved talking to Jet, she loved laughing with him as much as she loved dusting dracs and antagonizing BLI with him, but now everything felt strange and she knew it was her fault.

When they got back to the diner, the sun was starting to set and the air was starting to cool.

“Was that everything?” (YKN) asked, returning to the car where Jet was looking at something under the hood.

“Yep,” he replied. (YKN) nodded and turned to go back inside. “Hey (YKN), wait.”

"Yea?”

“Today was kinda weird huh?”

(YKN) laughed lightly. “Yea, a bit.”

“I’ve been wondering since last night, why’d you care so much about something happening to me?”

(YKN) shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other. “Because… you mean the most to me.”

“Oh,” he replied. 

(YKN) nodded awkwardly as the words hung between them before turning to walk away. She should have known he didn’t like her like that.

“You’re my favorite too, (YKN),” Jet called. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” She stopped in her tracks before turning to look at him. The dry desert air blowing his curls, making him look like a work of art as he stood framed in the setting sun. “I’m in love with you (YKN).”

(YKN) started walking back toward Jet, before breaking into a run, kicking up dirt behind her. When she reached him, Jet took her in his arms, lifting her up and kissing her hard. His lips felt like heaven on hers, and she never wanted the moment to stop. When they finally pulled apart, and her feet were back on the ground, (YKN) was still clutching at his jacket.

“I love you too Jet,” she whispered.


End file.
